


The Exhibit

by Graymalkin



Category: No Fandom
Genre: ABDL, Gen, Omorashi, Omutsu, Pee, Science Fiction, Science Fiction & Fantasy, Urination, Wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-27
Updated: 2015-06-27
Packaged: 2018-04-06 10:04:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4217481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Graymalkin/pseuds/Graymalkin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A brief science fiction story showing how an ordinary part of our lives is viewed in the future.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Exhibit

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a microfiction challenge on OmoOrg.

I saw an entrancing thing in a museum during my latest empty work cycle. It was like a lovely seashell. Could it be a sculpture? Furniture? Container? 

"Toilet" said the label without further explanation.

The Life Index defines "toilet" as "the act of dressing and grooming oneself." It doesn't fit. I knew there was another meaning to that word.

I knew who to ask. I fortunately share an input block with someone who digitizes print from the Preorganized Time. They were familiar with the word but had never seen an image.

The toilet was for the disposal of the human body's output. Before modern hygiene and output harvesting, these objects needed to be installed in every home and most public buildings. The beautiful relic was part of a disgusting, wasteful, primitive practice. 

Just imagine consciously containing your output inside your body for hours. That must have been distracting, not to mention painful. My mind keeps going back to the exhibit and its background. It's like a hideous sight that's difficult to put out of your mind, but it's also like an intriguing window into an exotic way of life.

In between my last two cycles there was a glitch in the hygiene array in Ring 7. I had to work a full cycle in the same harvesting garment I was issued at the start of downtime. You can guess how comfortable that was. 

Maybe there's a better way.


End file.
